Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mobile applications. More specifically, the present invention concerns the creation of customized mobile applications for clinical trials without the need for extensive application programming knowledge.
Description of the Related Art
Various means for application testing or creation of a sandbox are known in the art. These prior art solutions suffer, however, from extended build times and lack of specificity concerning a given test or trial. Both also require extensive knowledge of software development and coding, skill sets that are often exclusive from the clinical testing realm, which has nevertheless become increasingly dependent upon mobile devices and application software running on the same. Prior art methodologies also require weeks if not months of development and are not scalable or flexible with respect to changes in demand or focus.
Mobile application testing is a process by which software applications developed for a handheld or other mobile devise are tested for functionality, usability, and consistency. Mobile application testing, however, suffers from a number of testing demands that are often not related to the needs of a clinical study. For example, typical mobile application testing involves not only functional testing, but laboratory testing, performance testing, memory leakage testing, interrupt testing, installation testing, certification testing, security testing, location testing, OST, and load testing. While potentially useful information in some environments, this information is less germane to a clinical test application.
Sandboxes on the other hand are testing environments that isolate untested code changes and experimentation the production environment or code repository. Sandboxing protects live servers and data from instances where reversion because of a build error may be difficult to effectuate. Sandboxing is ineffective, however, because it replicates minimal functionality needed to accurately test an application or code under development. In many instances, this minimal realm of operability is not sufficient to effectuate or understand whether a clinical testing application is ready for release, achieves a desired purpose, engages a user, or even operates in conjunction with a mobile device.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods related to improved application creation platforms. This need includes creating engaging user experiences, end-to-end technology suites, and turn-key solutions that allow for successful remote patient and clinical research studies. The need further includes intuitive design configuration, easily reviewed, approved, and scheduled study launches, and accessing and extracting data and study performances in real time. All of this would ideally occur in a context comprehensible to individuals or professionals that are not software and hardware engineers but that nevertheless need access to hardware and software applications designed for their specific needs.